Snart, Party of Three
by Starlight623
Summary: Sara and Leonard bring their baby home. (A part of the "Our Family" series)


"Ok, I think you guys are ready to go home!" the nurse announces. "I'll tell the orderly to get your wheelchair."

"Um, I can walk," Sara argues.

"Yes, dear. Of course you can. But it's hospital policy to be wheeled out. Last chance to take it easy before you get home!"

Sara looks to Leonard who just shrugs.

The nurse turns to him. "Dad, go get the car. We'll meet you out front."

"Ok, see you out there." He kisses Sara and leaves, as does the nurse, leaving Sara and her daughter.

"Well, sweet girl, just you and me for a few minutes. Here's hoping we can do this. And that you'll forgive us for those moments we can't."

An elderly gentleman appears with a wheelchair. "Your ride, miss?"

Sara smiles. "Riding in style. I like it."

The orderly returns her smile and helps her into the chair.

"My name is Henry and it's my pleasure to send two beautiful girls out into this lovely day. What's her name, may I ask?"

"Bianca. Bianca Laurel."

"That's very pretty! Any meaning there?"

Sara chuckles. "Well, my husband and I both have a love of snow and the color white, so that's where Bianca came from, and Laurel is after my sister."

"I love names that have real meaning behind them," he replies. "Gives a child character."

"Oh, I think she'll have plenty of character knowing the families this girl comes from," Sara laughs. She glances down and sees the baby attempting to look up at their "driver."

He laughs as well. "You know, I think I see that in her eyes."

Before Sara knows it, they've arrived at the hospital entrance.

"Well, Henry, thanks for the ride," Sara says.

"You're very welcome, my dear. Bye, Bianca. Take good care of your parents!"

Leonard helps Sara out of the chair and puts the baby carrier on the ground.

"Do you remember how to get her into this?" he asks.

"Can't be that hard," Sara replies. She gently places Bianca into the seat and looks at the straps. "So, these go around her arms… and her legs go… here?"

Leonard surveys the baby seat and shakes his head. "No, I don't think."

"Yeah, she's doing a split. Let's move these… and… there! I think that's right!"

"Ok, she's all set," Leonard says, picking up the carrier and snapping her into the back seat. He shakes Henry's hand and the family is all set.

"So… home?" Sara tentatively asks.

"Nowhere else to go."

"Ok, crook, set a course for home."

Leonard smiles and makes the drive home. It's _much_ slower than the drive to the hospital.

"Planning on getting there before she turns one?" Sara teases.

"We will get there when we get there!" Leonard defends. "Assassin, look at all this traffic."

Sara looks and doesn't see any more than usual, probably less. But all in time, they'll both get used to their new precious cargo.

Finally they arrive home and Sara takes the carrier from the car. "Shall we give her the tour?"

"Well, it's her home too."

Sara takes her daughter from the seat and follows Leonard into the kitchen.

He gestures around. "So, little bird, this is where Daddy does most of the cooking. Mommy's getting better, but let's be thankful for the setup she has for you now that doesn't involve cooking."

Sara slaps his shoulder as they move to the living room and then upstairs.

"Here's your room," Leonard continues. "You'll notice there's no crib yet because one needs a degree in engineering, the planets to align, and about a dozen skilled laborers to assemble it. You came sooner than Daddy expected, but I'm sure it'll get done someday. In the meantime, you'll be in…" He leads them to their room. "…Mommy and Daddy's room. Now, you weren't created here, but in a timeship! But any future siblings likely will… or somewhere in this house."

"Leonard!"

"What? She doesn't understand. And if she does, she can just add it to the checklist of things for her therapist."

Sara sighs. "And what's this about future siblings?"

"Come on, Canary! Look at this child! How can we not make more like this beautiful face?"

She looks into her husband's eyes and sees how honest he's being. The man that used to cringe at children is now talking about being a father to more than one.

Sara begins walking back downstairs and sits on the couch. "I'm not arguing the beauty of our baby, or that any subsequent ones would be just as adorable, I'm just saying let's take our time with this one first. That, or you deliver the next one."

Leonard joins her. "I don't have your pain tolerance, so I don't see that happening."

"Yeah, that's the reason." Sara glances down at the baby. "She's asleep. Looks like the tour is over."

"Now what?"

"Well, I'm going to turn on the TV, but I think a nap is inevitable."

"I like the way you both think."

"What do you want to watch?"

"You said you wanted to start Netflixing "Prison Break," didn't you?"

Sara smiles. "Yeah, I think the one brother is cute."

Leonard rolls his eyes. "So you've mentioned."

The couple surprisingly makes it through almost two episodes before sleep claims them both.

Mick drops in to surprise them, but doesn't have the heart to wake them. Instead, he snaps a picture of the new family: Sara holding Bianca with Leonard's arms protectively around them both.

"They'll want to see that later," Mick laughs to himself as he turns to leave.

Just before he goes, he notices what's on the TV.

"Ooh, "Prison Break." I love that show!"


End file.
